Bestia Fair
by SirenSweetie
Summary: There is a difference between a desire and a necessity. Some people you just want around. Others you need like you need to breathe. But how can that distinction be made so easily? She'd sought after him for so long, how could she give him up once she finally had him? Maybe a blue eyed pup could shed some light on necessity.


Hello, my dearest readers. Sweetie here. You may not know me as of yet, but I used to have an account on here. I was BunniiBee. However, due to some unfortunate circumstances, I have lost access to that account. My ex boyfriend changed a lot of the passwords to many of my social media and network accounts. Because of such, I have had to create a new account and will continue my stories from here. Thank you for the support and understanding. Since I have been given the chance to start over, I will be rewriting my many stories and just improving the overall flow and quality. I hope you enjoy.

Project: Bestia, a project unlike that of the standard SOLDIER Program. After rigorous tests, eligible subject would undergo a process similar to the SOLDIER Program. Though instead, they are treated with mako that has been infused with Bestia genes.

Bestia genes are cells taken from the animals all around Gaia, each chosen for a specific nature or skill desired by the ShinRa's tactical forces. The desired skills are thus transferred to the subject in question. However, an unexpected side effect that commonly occurs in the project is the deformation of human cells. Bestia genes cause an uncontrollable mutation that results in the subjects gaining physical attributes similar to the animals they were infused with. This mutation caused the growth or loss of appendages, changes in skin pigments, or even the growth of a pelt or a shell.

Because of the abilities gained, ShinRa demanded a mass amount of Bestia soldiers, which resulted in the demand for more subjects. Soon, the eligible gave way to the available and willing. This led to under qualified subjects and many faults and defects occurred. Many could not handle the massive amounts of mako and genes that they were forced to endure, and due to the high demand, the Bestia genes were produced to quickly and became unstable.

These ludicrous experiments were led by the head scientists, Dr. Hojo and Dr. Hollander. And, following the rising reports of subject deaths, the ShinRa President ordered the disbandment of all scientists involved in the Bestia Project. Those considered "defects" were destroyed, along with those who rallied against the disbandment. The few Bestia left were then promoted to the higher SOLDIER marks.

One of those was Niva Meridian: subject ID FF15P. She was a 2nd Class fawn type Bestia. She had been one of the first few to join the program and had the unfathomable honor to be trained by the infamous 1st Class General Genesis Rhapsodos, one of the strongest in the history of SOLDIER, alongside his fellow Generals Sephiroth and Angeal.

The doors to the ShinRa main building opened automatically and Niva walked into the building, looking around in total disinterest. Pulling the faux fur lined hood off her head, she revealed the chestnut colored ears that stood up attentively, the tips a deep black and they were speckled with cream colored spots. She shook out her long, wavy chestnut locks and took off the goggles that shielded her carnation pink orbs. She had been sent off on a mission to some desolate, frozen wasteland to dispatch of some worthless resistance force that never stood a chance. She could still feel a bit of the cold that had seeped into her bones. Shivering slightly, she pulled the dark brown leather gloves off her hands and shoved them into the pockets.

Was Genesis finished with his mission, yet? Wutai wasn't too far so he would hopefully be back around the same time as her. A small smile found it's way to her supple, pink lips at just the thought of his name. _Genesis._ The name sent tingles up her spine. She couldn't wait to see the flawlessness of his face, his smooth voice, and the way his perfectly chiseled lips moved when he read _LOVELESS _out loud. As much as she had hated being on a different mission than him, she couldn't argue it. She was more than capable to handle missions by herself, as was he.

"Miss Meridian," a voice called out to her from the middle of the lobby. Some 3rd Class she'd never seen before. "Director Lazard requires your presence as soon as possible." Ah, he was just the Director's current errand boy.

"Fine by me. Has Genesis returned?" He was her utmost priority. She unzipped her bulky caramel brown coat and shed the material, as well as her goggles and handed them to the 3rd Class. "I'd like these returned to my quarters, thank you."

"Yes, ma'am. And yes, he has. He returned early this morning." He grabbed the heavy coat and goggles, trying to hold them delicately. "He should still be in his quarters, if I am right."

"Good, I would like a word with him once I am done with the Director." Casually, she walked to the elevator went inside, pressing the button of the proper floor.

Once she reached Lazard's office, she knocked twice and waited, her foot tapping slightly with her impatience. The sooner she finished with him, the sooner she could go see Genesis.

"Come in," Lazard's voice admitted her.

Niva walked into the room. Besides the blonde Director, there were two other people in the room already. One she immediately recognized as Angeal Hewley, and the other she merely assumed was his apprentice, Zackary Fair. Genesis spoke fondly of his childhood friend very often and the other male was faintly mentioned. Something about him being like a puppy, perhaps?

Niva paid them little mind and saluted obediently. "2nd Class Niva Meridian, reporting as requested, sir." She felt her ears atop her head twitch once before standing at attention and her tail flicked once, though not very noticeably, behind her.

Lazard looked her over casually. "I take it that the resistance force was taken care of?"

"As ordered, sir."

"How was the weather?" he mused, knowing the answer already. His eye glinted with his amusement. It was no secret she hated the cold.

"Peachy keen," she answered with a hint of resentment in her pink doe eyes.

He chuckled lightly, then remembered his other company. "Meridian, this is 1st Class General Angeal Hewley, and 2nd Class Zackary Fair." He turned his attention to the two other men. "This is 2nd Class Bestia Niva Meridian."

"Wow, a Bestia SOLDIER member?" Zack awed with a sincere smile. "Don't see any of those very often." His smiled seemed childish. How was a man like that a 2nd Class? This organization was no place for immature men.

Angeal nodded to her in acknowledgement and smiled lightly. "I am already slightly acquainted with Miss Meridian."

Zack looked to his mentor in interest. "Really?"

He nodded to the eager puppy, then looked to her. "Rare to see you not at Genesis's side."

She smiled politely. He was a nice man in the few times they met. Very fatherly to be honest. "True. Well, I assume my report was all that was needed. I'll excuse myself, thank you." She gave a small bow before exiting the office. She wanted to get to the housing floor. All 1st and 2nd Classes had a separate floor from the 3rd and lower Classes. Genesis was probably still in his room, catching up on his lost sleep.

She reached the floor and walked to his door, pulling out the spare key card he had given her some time ago. The room smelled of Banora apples and old parchment paper. An inviting smell she loved with every fiber of her being. She quietly unzipped her boots and removed them, leaving them by the door.

The room was quiet, confirming her suspicion that he was asleep. He was probably exhausted from going on mission after mission with little to no rest. She straightened her clothes and removed the small, thick pads that protected her shoulders and the wrist guards. After setting them by the small table by the door, she slipped off her shirt, displaying sun kissed skin and creamy patches that covered her shoulders. She adjusted her sports bra and tossed the shirt into the laundry basket nearby.

Suddenly, arms snaked around her toned waist and gripped her tightly. Soft lips pressed to her shoulder and feathery hair tickled her hair. Humming her approval of the contact, she leaned into the body of the 1st Class red head behind her.

"Gen…" she sighed blissfully.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear you?" he playfully muttered against her skin, voice husky from sleep.

"I wanted to let you sleep," she admitted, shivering lightly as his warm breath on her skin. "Your hands are cold."

The auburn haired man smirked. "Well, your skin is just too hot." He slid his hands across her smooth, hard stomach, leaving hot goose bumps where their skin made contact. "It's hard to sleep when I can smell you and you're not in the bed with me." Teasing, he licked the juncture of her neck, making her shiver again. "Shiva, I missed your body."

Niva sighed again and twisted in his grasp. "You need sleep, Gen." She smiled in hopes that she could persuade him.

He only smirked in reply. "Why can't I just have you first, and then sleep?" He picked her up with ease and took her to the bed, planting a few kisses on her stomach.

There was just no arguing with this kind of logic. Genesis was flawless.

Niva's eyes fluttered open. She laid in bed with a soundly sleeping Genesis beside her. His bare chest and silken locks seemed to glow in the evening light. Not a hair was out of place. Unlike her, whose long ringlets of coppery hair were slightly tangled. She smiled nonetheless. She was proud to say she belonged to Genesis. No one else could say something like that. As quietly as she could manage, she slipped from the bed and slipped on some clean panties that she has left in his drawer and just grabbed one of Genesis's shirts to cover her torso. She silently walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. Just a simple plate of spicy curry. Genesis enjoyed spicy food, especially when mixed with something so bland like white rice. She also poured two glasses of Midgar red wine, another thing Genesis enjoyed.

Niva looked at the clock that told her it was almost 7 pm. After dinner, she would change the sheets, take a shower, then go to her apartment. She had some spare clothes here at Genesis's apartment, just for situations like these.

Suddenly, two strong arms were around her waist and a bare chest was pressed to her back.

"Up so soon, little fawn? And looking more delectable than the food, I might add." He kissed her shoulder, being exposed by the shirt that was a little too big for her. "My clothes don't suit you very well…..Too big," he murmured. "You'd be better suited in nothing at all."

She smiled as she held onto his arms gently. "If things go your way, the food will get cold."

"That would be a terrible waste," he muttered in reply. He muttered something else against her skin, that she assumed to be a line from LOVELESS.

The two separated and they went to his table to eat.

"So, how did the mission in Wutai go?" Niva asked before taking a bite.

"Very well. Many of us think the war with Wutai is going to end soon. Our victory is easily foreseen. And your mission?"

"Just a small rebel force hiding out in the mountains. They were easily taken care of."

"As I recall, you don't particularly enjoy the cold," he commented lightly.

"Yes, but one must sacrifice their comfort at times to be able to complete a mission accordingly." He had told her so before and any advice or tips he offered were only in her best interests.

"Well spoken, my little fawn."

After a quick smile from Niva, the two continued their meal in a comfortable silence.

Elsewhere, a certain mako-eyed puppy was enjoying a meal with his mentor, but it was anything but silent.

"Who is she, Angeal? I've never seen a Bestia SOLDIER before. How have you two been previously acquainted? C'mon, Angeal! Tell me!" he begged.

"Eat your dinner, Zackary. It's not often I invite you over for dinner." Angeal was surprisingly calm.

"But it's also not all often that I meet a Bestia SOLDIER! Angeal, please! Tell me something!" He shoved food into his mouth after speaking.

Angeal sighed at the puppy in question. "She lived in Banora for a few years. She was rather attached to Genesis. I told you something. Now eat, puppy." He took a bite and smiled lightly at his apprentice's expression.

"That's not fair, Angeal!" He pouted and finished his food. Zack then washed his plate in the sink and put it away. "Thanks for dinner. It was good." He smiled at his mentor, who nodded in reply, seeing as how his own mouth was full.

"You're going to be in the Training Room bright and early, Zack. You'll have a surprise if you do."

A wide grin broke out on the younger's face. "Really? Awesome! I'll head back to my room right now then!" The ebony haired 2nd Class excitedly waved and left the apartment. Quite quickly in fact, in Angeal's opinion. That boy was always excited about everything. It was an endearing quality.

Angeal chuckled, the deep sound resonating from the back of his throat. Boy, would Zack be surprised.


End file.
